


Tattoos

by AbithaGray



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Shenanigans, Tattoos, drakecest, drunk, underlying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Nathan has been thinking about what Sam's second tattoo could possibly be.  He decides to make it his own personal treasure hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con because Sam is sleeping. Nothing too nefarious here!

The brothers sat at the breakfast table in a comfortable silence, sipping coffee and playing with their phones absently.

Well, Sam was.  Nate was still trying to figure out how to bring up a question he’s been wondering for weeks now.

 

He’d seen Sam shirtless walking around the house, in swim trunks at the beach and even walked in on him from behind in the bathroom.  Yet he still hasn’t seen it.

 

Nate took another sip of coffee and cleared his throat, looking up at Sam.

 

His older brother grunted, and when he noticed Nate fidgeting he looked up at him expectantly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Where is it?"

 

Sam blinked.  "Where’s what?"

 

"Your tattoo."

 

Sam chuckled and brought his hand up, tapping his fingers gingerly against his neck.  "You’re looking at it."

 

Nate shook his head.  "No, not that one.  The other one."  He watched his older brother shift in his seat and exhaled, taking a drink from his own mug.

 

"Look, it’s…I shouldn’t have said anything."

 

"What are you embarrassed about?  It’s not a tribal on your lower back or a portrait on your ass cheek, that much I know.  Can’t get much worse than those."

 

"Leave it, Nate."  But he knew it was futile — both boys were stubborn, and once there was an idea planted in their pretty little heads it wasn’t going anywhere.

 

"Sam, come on."

 

Sam sighed again and drummed his fingers on his coffee cup, looking down.

 

"If you see it, you’ll know why I have it.  And if you know why I have it, then…well, you’re never gonna see it."  He took a swig of warm coffee and set it back down, making a point.  "So there."

 

Nate rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.  That clue did absolutely nothing for him.  He leaned back forward pointing at his older brother.  "Mark my words, Sam, I’m gonna find it."

 

Sam shook his head and smirked.  "Yeah, well, I genuinely wish you the best of look because you’re _not_ gonna find it."

 

Several days passed after that conversation and not one word of tattoos, much to Sam’s relief.  He figured Nate had forgotten about it and decided not to heckle his little brother, lest he get wound back up on his little treasure hunt.

 

Unfortunately for Sam, Nate _hadn’t_ forgotten about it and was, indeed, planning his little adventure.  And it required a very intoxicated, very sleepy big brother.

 

Nate plopped on the couch one late evening next to his brother with two bottles of beer.  "Want to play a game?"

 

Sam looked up from his book and blinked at his brother over his reading glasses.  He quirked a brow and tentatively reached for one of the bottles.  "What kind of game?"

 

"A drinking game!"

 

Nate watched the skepticism cross over Sam’s face and was desperately hoping his brother was willing to do it.

 

"I haven’t done that kind of thing in a while, Nate…They don’t exactly have minibars in Panamanian jail cells."

 

Nate inwardly smiled.  _Oh good, this will go quicker than I originally thought._   "That’s fine, we won’t go too far,"  waving his hand in disregard.  "No worries."  He smiled charmingly and held the bottle out to his brother, waving it tantalizingly.

 

Sam sighed defeated and took off his glasses, placing them and his book on the coffee table.  "Alright, what are the rules?"

 

Nate explained what all they were going to do and, before long, they were both giggling, tipsy messes.  Sam, luckily for Nate, a bit more so.

 

"Hey, wait…Where are you, you going?"  Sam called out to Nate, who had gotten up and was stumbling into the kitchen.

 

"We need more!"

 

"No,"  Sam drew out the word drunkenly.  "No, no no…"

 

"Yes, yes yes yes."  Nate came back with a few more bottles and set them on the table.  He placed most of them in front of Sam, keenly aware that in order for his plan to work he had to be sober.  Well, mostly sober.

 

After egging his older brother on, Sam gave in to peer pressure and continued throwing back beers, not noticing Nate sobering up and taking fake swigs of alcohol.  Nate observed Sam’s face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink and his smile sweetly lopsided.  His heart fluttered momentarily and Sam smacking his upper arm brought him back to reality.

 

"Ok, I…I think…I’m done."  Sam waved and slumped onto Nate.  "I’m done."  He snuggled into Nate’s shoulder and giggled softly at incoherent thoughts.

 

_Bingo_.  "Alright, alright fine."  He pat Sam firmly on the chest.  "We’re done.  Good job."

 

"Wait, did I win?"

 

"Yeah, sure."  Nate wasn’t even keeping score anymore, hell, if they were even still playing a game.  He was just trying to get Sam to partake as much of the alcohol as possible without seeming suspicious.  And that, he thought, made _himself_ a winner.

 

Sam started to turn his body and curl up onto the couch when Nathan tried to stop him.  "Hey hey hey, let’s get you in bed, huh?"

 

His older brother waved him off and mumbled something about _no_.

 

"Nah, come on, let’s go."  Sam continued to grumble, but allowed himself to be pulled up by Nate, who wasn’t expecting his big brother to be _this heavy_.  He grunted and slid himself under Sam’s armpit to support him.  "Alrighty, let’s go."

 

He guided them both to Sam’s bedroom and tried as gently as possible to get him onto the bed, but as Sam fell over onto the mattress he dragged Nate along with him and ending up underneath his older brother.

 

Nate attempted to voice protest but Sam was pretty far gone at this point so it was no use.  He managed to wriggle out from under and stood up, stumbling back a step and steadied himself.

 

He placed his hands on his hips as he watched Sam settle down and start to doze off.

 

A smirk split Nate’s features as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  "Alright, now to get you into something a little more comfortable, Sam."

 

He took a step forward and stopped, realizing what he just said and didn’t quite know how to feel about it.  Shaking his head, he decided to go with irrational, alcohol addled thoughts and approached his now snoring brother.

 

Luckily they were both in loose pajama pants, it being the end of the day.  Nate walked to Sam’s feet and bent over to his waist, hooking his fingers over the hem and pulled gently.

 

Sam suddenly moved onto his back and Nate tensed up, watching him.  

 

He opened one sleepy eye and looked at Nathan.  "Hmm, whatcha doin’?"

 

He froze and swallowed.  "I’m, uh…I’m…"

 

"Here, lemme help…"  Sam slurred and started wriggling haphazardly out of his bottoms and Nate decided to go with it and pulled them off.  "Mm, there…"  

 

Nate watched Sam as he stretched out and settled back down.

 

"…thanks."  Nate mumbled, watching with wide eyes his half naked brother and holding his pants.  He shook his head and dropped them on the floor, deciding to wait a few more minutes, watching Sam’s chest and listening to his breath.

 

Once Sam seemed sufficiently out this time, Nate crept up to the side of the bed and looked down at Sam in his snug, navy boxer shorts.

 

He placed his hands on his hips and looked him up and down, bending closer and pulling back over different areas of his body.

 

_What the fuck, where is it?_

 

Nate had an inkling of what the next possible route to take was, but he wondered if that would be going too far.  He swallowed and mumbled softly, "Well, you’re never going to get another chance like this again."  He became aware of the fact that the thought made him feel disappointed.

 

Shaking his head to clear more intrusive thoughts, he got as close as he dared and hooked his fingers over the hem of his boxer shirts and pulled a little bit, leaning over and glancing down.  He noticed his face was hot and his heart was racing.  His mouth was dry and he swallowed and licked his lips to keep from thinking about _what the fuck he was actually doing._

 

His breath hitched and let go immediately, accidentally snapping the elastic of Sam’s underwear and cringed, stepping back a few paces and watched with terror as Sam…did nothing.

 

A heavy, quiet exhale escaped Nate and he pressed a hand to his chest, willing his fluttering heart to _calm the fuck down._

 

_Ok, not down there_ …he shook his head and rubbed his face.  He felt feverish, excited.  And dirty.

 

He steeled himself.  _Ok, last try before I go take an ice cold shower and forget about how fucking awful of a person I am._

 

Nate stepped back forward and noticed a mark on the inside of Sam’s left thigh.  He carefully slipped a finger up the leg of the boxer shorts and pulled upwards, revealing more ink.  He smirked.

 

_Bingo_.

 

But when he pushed the fabric the rest of the way up, revealing the entire tattoo, his heart stopped.

 

In a beautifully simple, but elegant, script was his name —  _Nathan_.

 

Nate stared at those six letters for several long moments before he pulled his fingers free from the soft, blue cloth — the fabric bunched up and leaving his name there for him to read freely.

 

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or what, but he found himself very close, unnecessarily close, to Sam’s thigh.

 

Bringing his fingers up, he gently glided the tips over the black ink thoughtfully.  

 

_If you see it, you’ll know why I have it.  And if you know why I have it, then…_

 

Nate shuddered.  But, this can’t mean what he thinks it means, can it…?

 

No, it’s impossible…

 

The odds of Sam having feelings back at Nate was inconceivable.  It couldn’t be.

 

_Could it?_

 

Nate swallowed and leaned closer, the musk of his older brother heavy here, making his head swim.  He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Sam’s private tattoo, his deepest secret.

 

He lay several more kisses and licked lightly, resisting the urge to pull a patch of skin in between his lips to leave his own mark to share, so Sam could maybe know he might have felt the same way.

 

Nate nipped just once before leaving a final wet kiss and pulled back, his eyes trailing up his sleeping brother’s body and to his face.

 

With remorse, Nate stood up on numb legs, pins and needles stabbing at him.  _How long was he crouching there?_   He swallowed hard and hesitantly leaned close to Sam’s face and, thinking better of it, pulled back.  No, this was enough for tonight.  He already had plenty to think about.

 

And with that Nate left his brother to sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam explains why he got the tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it ;A;

The next morning Sam wandered into the kitchen with a pounding headache and squinted at the kitchen light.  _Was Nate already up?_   Sam was usually the first one awake, so this was a surprise.

 

His eyes adjusted after rubbing at them vigorously and he saw a sad looking Nathan with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.  He walked to the sink and filled a glass of cold water and sat across from his little brother.

 

Sam groaned and took several gulps, afterwards resting his forehead on his forearms on the table.  He felt like shit.

 

Nate kept his eyes downcast, not able to bring himself to look at his older brother after what he did last night.  While there was a slim chance Sam might find it amusing, he couldn’t be sure, and that made his stomach turn.

 

He didn’t even try to justify what he did to himself.  It was wrong —  end statement.  Nathan got his brother drunk under false pretenses, took his pants off, and touched him in his sleep.  He _violated_ Sam.

 

"Why the long face?"

 

Nate shook his head and snapped out of his stupor, looking up at Sam who was looking a little worse for wear.  He was resting his chin in his hand and watching him curiously.  "What?"

 

Sam tilted his head to the side.  "You look like you’ve got something on your mind.  What’s the matter?"

 

"Oh, nothing.  Just…"  Nate scratched at the nape of his neck, the chair squeaking when he leaned back in his chair.  "Nothing."

 

"Nothing, huh?"

 

"Yeah, no, I’m good.  Just a little tired.  Didn’t sleep well."

 

Sam frowned.  "Bad dreams?"

 

_More like bad decisions._   "Yeah, I guess."

 

"Wanna talk about it?"

 

Nate shook his head and looked down at his lap.

 

Sam cleared his throat and leaned forward onto the table.  "You know, I can crawl into bed with you for cuddles when you’re having a nightmare, like when you were little, remember?"  He was grinning and looking up at Nate with a playful glint in his eye.

 

"Hah!"  Nate let out an uncharacteristic, and unnecessarily loud and nervous laugh that startled them both.  He tried to play it off and fiddled with his fingers, looking around the kitchen as if he was new here.  "Hahaha!"

 

Sam raised a brow and tilted his head at his brother, entertained by the sudden outburst.  He chuckled to himself at Nate’s nervous eruption.  " _Dork_."

 

Nate nodded.  "Heh, yeah…"  He continued to fidget and fuss with his coffee cup on the table, Sam watching him curiously all the while.

 

"Nathan?"

 

"Yeah?"  Nate cleared his throat and took a drink to try and lower the sudden octave change in his voice.  _Goddamnit Nate, get it together_.

 

Sam furrowed his brow at his younger brother.  He knew that look, oh boy did he know that look…Apparently some things don’t change — for instance, Nate’s guilty face.  He never could keep secrets from his big brother for long.

 

Nate squirmed under Sam’s brown-eyed gaze.  He was failing to keep his cool.  Miserably, even.  Another sip of coffee and Nate steeled himself.

 

_I have to tell him.  I fucked up.  I have to apologize.  I have to know if he feels the same way…_

 

"Sammy…?"  Nate inwardly rolled his eyes ate his own words.  His voice sounded so small, pitiful.  He felt like a small child again, approaching his big brother for reassurance and love.

 

Sam nodded for him to go on.

 

"Sammy, I…uhm…"  _Ugh, come on Nate, own up to it.  What’s the worst that could happen?  Wait, no, don’t think about that.  Shit, what am I going to do?_

 

Nate’s thoughts were going a million miles a minute but were brought to a halt by Sam’s calming voice.

 

"Yes, Nathan?"

 

_Do it_.  "Sam, I…I may or…may not have…seen your tattoo."  Nate flinched and looked up at his brother through one eye, the other pressed tightly as if to deflect his brother’s wrath.

 

But there was no wrath there.  Sam raised his eyebrows and took a sip of water, ever-patient.  "Oh yeah?"

 

Nate nodded slowly.  "Y-yeah…"

 

"Hmm, I see."  Sam set the glass back down and settled back in his seat, placing one arm ahead of him on the table and the other around the back of the chair.  "And, what do you think about it?"

 

Nate was frozen.  He honestly didn’t know how to proceed.  But he knew for certain his brother wasn’t angry, or even _pretending_ to be as calm as he was.  No, Sam would never lead him on.

 

"I’m, uh.  I’m…you said that…You said if I saw it, that I would know why you have it.  And…"

 

Sam braced himself.  He never thought he would have to answer a question like this, hell, even have a discussion about this, to anyone, no less Nathan himself.

 

He watched Nate patiently and, realizing he needed encouragement, rolled his hand forward in a continuing gesture.  "And?"  It wasn’t harsh or angry, just a genuine interest in what his little brother had to say.

 

"And…I’m confused."

 

Sam blinked.  Well…that was anti-climactic.  He exhaled and a let a small smile escaped.  "Confused, huh?"

 

Nate nodded.  "Yeah.  I, uh, I don’t understand…why you have… _that_.  Tattooed.  _There_."  His face was hot and his heart was fluttering, and it was taking everything he had to keep eye contact with his big brother.

 

Sam nodded.  "I see."  He noticed Nate’s face was flushed and felt his own face starting to warm up.  Sam looked down for a minute and flicked his eyes back up, looking at Nate from under his lashes.  "Nathan."  His voice was low, expression dark.  "It’s not a happy story."

 

His little brother shifted uncomfortably.  _I have to know_.  Nate nodded anyways, preparing himself for what was to come.

 

After a long, deep inhale and short, forceful exhale, Sam dug through his memories and laid them out for Nate.

 

"I’m a big guy, Nathan."  Nate nodded.  Sam _was_ a big guy.  At six feet and three inches, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.  "But I’m not the biggest."  Nate felt his heart plummet down his chest and into his stomach.

 

"While I was in jail, I was…taken advantage of.  By some of those bigger guys.  And by taken advantage of, I trust you know what I mean…?"  His little brother nodded, eyes wide.  Sam nodded back.

 

"Okay then.  Well, that happened.  Several times.  And they liked to leave marks.  Bites, hickies, scratches, black eyes, handprints…"  He waved his hand in gesture.  "…and so on.

 

"I hated those marks.  They put them there, against my will.  They owned me.  And it hurt, Nathan.  It fucking hurt."  Sam’s voice broke just a little bit and Nathan felt sick.

 

"So.  I decided I wanted my own mark.  Something that I wanted on my body, on purpose.  Something important to me, and that would make me smile whenever I saw it.  It needed to be small, subtle, not easily spotted by others.  And when you’re…when you’re someone’s _toy_ , they don’t exactly look to make you feel good back.

 

"We happened to have an artist inmate.  Poor asshole shouldn’t have been there, either, but…I’m grateful for him.  He did what I asked and tattooed your name on my thigh.  Along with these little beauties."  He stroked the little birds flying on his neck thoughtfully, staring into the distance.

 

Nate’s heart didn’t know whether to keep beating at an  too fast pace, or to stop altogether.

 

Sam was _raped_.

 

And, from the sound of it, _often_.

 

And _He_ took advantage of _Sam_ last night.

 

"If you don’t mind me asking,"  Sam started again, bringing him out of his reverie, "how did you find out?"

 

And Nate burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam dragged his chair over beside his weeping brother and sat down, draping an arm around his shaking shoulders and pulled him close.  He didn’t think his story would get to Nathan that badly.  Although, if he were honest with himself, Nathan had always been the more sensitive of the two.  And prison didn’t exactly soften one up.

 

_Shit_.

 

“Hey now, hey…”  Sam said soothingly.  He shushed his little brother gently and rubbed a shoulder, squeezing every so often.  Nate had buried his face into his hands and he curled into himself, resisting Sam trying to pull him close.

 

Sam noticed Nate pulling away from his hold and squeezed that much firmer, the smaller man eventually giving in and leaning into his big brother.

 

Nate tried to speak several times over painful hiccups and snot seeping down his throat, making him cough and blanch in pain.  

 

“Nathan, calm down baby brother.  You’re fine, it’s fine.  Everything is ok.”  Sam made an effort to calm him down and felt a light sheen of seat forming on his forehead, Nate’s body temperature rising from the outburst and heating them both.

 

Sam didn't realize he was fully supporting Nate until he released him to stand up and he started to fall over.  He quickly bent back over to hold Nate up.

 

“Nate, sweetheart, I’ll be right back.  Stay up for me ok?”

 

Sam assumed the noise Nate had made was one of affirmation and he slowly pulled his arms back to now grab the empty glass on the kitchen table.  He walked to the sink to fill it up again with cold water and returned to his chair, holding the cup to Nate. 

 

“Here, take some breaths and drink, ok?”

 

Nathan didn’t even notice Sam came back and was holding him again until he said something, and he promptly leaned back into his embrace.

 

“No, Nathan, come on now.  Sit up.”  

 

Nathan’s heart was crumbling at Sam’s patience.  He hiccuped once more before taking his advice and made an effort to take several deep breaths.  They were shallow and weren’t doing anything for him at first, but then his lungs started to open up and he could breathe again.

 

“That’s it, there we go…”

 

He sat up and sucked more air into his lungs, the cold air a shock to his warm and tear-streaked face.  Nate looked at Sam, then down at the glass of water.  He reached to take it and they each had a hand on the cup, tilting the glass to his lips and letting the refreshing liquid flow into his mouth.

 

Nate took several gulps and exhaled wetly, still gasping for air.  His big brother rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, and Nate started to whimper, the endearing gesture threatening to begin him down that road all over again.

 

“ _Nathan_.”

 

He swallowed and pawed at his soggy eyes, whimpering just once more and collapsed onto the table in front of him.

 

Sam sighed and continued stroking his back, using his nails to scratch pleasantly every so often.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes, Nate all the while fighting himself internally. He steadied himself and inhaled sharply through his nose, turning his head towards Sam, still resting his ear on his forearm.

 

“Sam?”  he croaked, throat sore.

 

He was all ears.  “What’s all this about?”

 

Nathan sighed shallowly, now more or less relaxed and ready to talk.

 

“Last night, I gave you lots of alcohol.  And…I lied to you.”

 

Sam shook his head dismissively.  “Nathan, I took it willingly, it’s fine.”

 

“But it’s _not_ fine.  I coerced you into drinking.  A lot.  I fully intended on getting you smashed.”  He spoke slowly, deliberately — wanting to make every word count.

 

Sam blinked.  _Oh.  I know where this is going._   He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and pulled his arms back to cross them over his chest, giving Nathan room to sit up and face Sam.  Things were starting to fall into place.

 

They both felt the shift in mood, and Nathan realized Sam knew where this was going and wanted to run and hide under his bed at the look he was being given — _deception_.

 

Nate pushed the corners of his eyebrows up in a pitiable expression and he shook his head, looking back down.

 

“I didn’t think — I didn’t _know_ …that those things happened to you.”  He spoke slowly, cautiously.  Nate looked up at his brother, who was staring coldly at him.  He shivered and continued.  “If I _had_ —“

 

Sam suddenly rose from the table and started to leave the room.  Nathan launched into a panic, quickly getting up and following close behind.

 

“Sam, please!”  He grabbed at Sam’s arm and flinched when he yanked it back from him.

 

Nate froze and Sam took a few more steps before stopping and standing there.  His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to concede to hysterics.

 

“Sam I just got you back, I’m sorry.  I can’t live without you again, please!”  Nathan was begging.  And he didn’t care.  “Please, don’t leave me, I’m sorry!”

 

Nathan watched Sam slowly turn around and walk back towards him.  When they were inches from each other, he felt Sam’s hand curve around the back of his neck and entwine his fingers into his hair.

 

“I will _never_ leave you.”  His voice was low, a dead-serious pitch matching his stoic gaze.

 

Nathan didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his big brother’s lips.  Sam pulled away and looked at him questioningly, but his eyes slowly closed as Nathan gently pushed forward into him again.

 

Both hearts were beating madly — minds racing, all coherent thoughts dissolving.  

 

This moment, right now, was all there was — Nate trembling against Sam, and he wrapping his arms protectively around his little brother.

 

Neither wanted to break away first for air, but Nathan was the first to do so, his body still suffering from earlier’s lack of oxygen.  He looked at Sam through his lashes and swallowed, gaze traveling down to Sam’s wet and parted lips.

 

Sam closed his mouth and cleared his throat.  “What’s this?”  His voice quiet, unsure.

 

Nate pressed another quick peck to Sam’s lips.  He shrugged.  But where words were failing him, there were actions, and he snuggled into Sam’s welcoming arms.

 

Sam nuzzled into the side of Nate’s hair and breathed deep, taking in the smell and feel of his small brother warm and flush against him. 

 

They stood like this for several long moments, both comfortable and unsure.  Sam’s embrace was strong and Nathan realized he missed this.  Back when they were both kids, his big brother would hold him like this when he was frightened.  Since becoming adults, however, the physical closeness faded away, both men unsure of how to proceed.

 

Sam had let Nathan set the pace back then, not wanting to encroach on his little brother’s personal space.  And Nathan had stopped wanting such close physical contact with his big brother, unsure of his feelings and what this would mean for the both of them.

 

Nate turned his head to kiss at Sam’s neck and pulled back, the older reluctantly letting him go.  

 

“I really am sorry, Sam…”  he trailed off, the brief euphoria of expressing his intimate feelings starting to wear off and reveal a puddle of a man.  “I never meant to hurt you.”

 

Sam tilted his head and looked down at Nathan in understanding.  “I know.”  And he did.  He knew in his heart of hearts his little brother would never do anything malicious to him.  “Your curiosity just got the better of you.”  He reached up and rubbed the back of his own neck and gave him a slanted smile.  “Seems par for the course for us, huh?”

 

Nate gave a faint smile back and nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next several hours were spent on the couch, snuggled close to one another talking about each other’s deepest secrets, of which they were unknowingly the same — a deep and tender love for the other.  Not a brotherly love — although that was certainly there, too — but a romantic love.  The deep feelings a person has for someone that causes them to want to spend the rest of their lives with the other.

 

Both brothers were relieved to find out the other felt the same way.  No longer feeling ashamed of themselves, they kissed each other — sweetly at first, and slowly progressed to heated and open mouthed kisses while their hands roamed the other’s body, needing to feel everything the other had to offer.

 

Making love was something neither of them thought they would be doing by the end of the day, never mind with each other, but it was definitely a welcome surprise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
